The Joy's Of My Life
by ichigofan01
Summary: AU. RufusXReno. Demons. Reno thought he lead a normal life as a human, sure, he lived in fear of demons. But that was it. Well, that was before someone comes marching in his door telling him they're getting married next month. Rufus Shinra. Demon.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! An AU Final fantasy fic! The pairing is Rufus X Reno with a side pairing of Axel X Demyx! Also, in the beginning, it shows slight signs of Rude X Reno! Yes, Man X Man, if that don't float your boat, please don't pester me! Now, it involves DEMONS! Wooo~ This idea came to me as I walked home from an awesome day with my brother~ It took me a while to decide what pairing and fandom! Thanks Manber for helping me! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or Kingdom Hearts, that belongs to the amazing and awesome people at Squinex! *squeal* Neither do I own the idea of Demons. On the other hand, I do own the plot :3 **

_The Joy Of Living My Life_

_Chapter One: Rule one – Never let a demon in you house._

''Reno! Get your fucking ass up! You have visitors! RENO! Get the fuck up!'' The sound of my pissed of brother, Axel, pounding on my door woke me up from the safety of sleep. I sigh, squinting my eyes as sleep is still taking a toll on me. I walk over to the door and open it to see a very pissed of Axel, glaring at me with all of his might.

''What the... who is it?'' I groan, I'm one of those types who, instead of doing their homework as soon as they get back from school, go straight to the warmth of my bed and dream about my high school crush, Rude. It was just a stupid crush really, something I'd grow out of. Rude was almost like my body guard. Not that I needed one! We had been best friends since... well, since forever!

''How the fuck should I know?'' Axel grumbled, '' just let them in and came up-''

''You what!'' I interrupted him

''I let them in!'' Axel yelled, annoyed at being interrupted.

''You fucking idiot!'' I face palmed. How many times had I told him to NOT let in people without finding out what their intentions were?

''Oh, just go talk to them for fuck sake, Reno. You interrupted my Demyx time!'' Axel was now fuming at me, and pushing me down the stairs. My school uniform was creased and my tie was loosened and my top two buttons undone, my crimson red hair was in a loose ponytail, sticking up in random angles. To top off my outfit, my trademark goggles were hanging around my pale white neck.

I stumbled into the room losing my footing, but quickly regained it. I straightened myself out. I looked around the room cautiously. There were three men in the room. One of them was a natural blonde with piercing blue eyes that watched my every move. He was dressed in a white suit, now one of those cheap prom ones, but a pure white one that looked like it was made out of some very expensive material. Behind him stood a black haired man, his hair pulled into a neat ponytail, he stood in a formal manor, his hands behind his back, standing tall, almost like a butler. He had cold, coal eyes that seemed to look straight through my soul. I shivered for a moment. The last man...

''Rude!'' I exclaimed, face brightening as I ran over and jumped on him, literally. He stumbled back a bit, holding me in a way one would hold a toddler. He smiled his beautiful smile and I found myself unconsciously grinning a cheesy smile back. He lifted me down to the floor. He was wearing what seemed to be a communicator on his ear, one an undercover guard would. He was wearing the same black suit as the black haired man. To top it off, he was wearing his usual black shades that covered his charming emerald green eyes that only I had the pleasure of seeing.

A cough broke my gaze as I looked up to see the blonde man standing, looking me up and down, as if debating whether I deserved his attention or not.

''Hello, Reno, my name is Rufus Shinra. Care to take a seat. What I'm about to tell you may shock you.'' His eyes glinted with amusement as he smirked at my gaping face at his second name. Shinra. The most powerful company is this fucked up world. They were known worldwide, hell, universally. Not to mention they were known for one of the highest demon family's. Oh, did I not mention. Well, before we move on let me explain. A couple hundred years ago, a demon decided that she wanted to control earth. Thus, she got together all of the demons and went to earth and caused chaos. So, after she has her 'fun', she decided to control all of our lives. Her name was Jenova. Jenova was so under control that a high up family put a stop to her. That family was called _Shinra_. Now, they basically control EVERYTHING. So it's kind of a shock to see the heir in his living room. I'm sure you'll get the idea of the rules of this 'demon' idea as I tell you about myself! Moving on...

I nodded shakily and sat down opposite him and looked down at my hands, shaking nervously. Out of my eye I saw him chuckle at my uneasiness.

''What do you want?'' I gritted out of my teeth, annoyed that he found my amusing.

''Hmm? Oh. I'm guessing you know who I am by your reaction.'' I nodded my head, ''would like the blunt answer or the slow explanation? Oh, who am I kidding, I'm going give it to you blunt either way. We're getting married next month.'' I spluttered all over the place, gaping like a wish out of water. My face turned a shade that put shame to my hair.

''W-What? No! No! Screw you! Get the hell out of my house! How dare you come in here and-and shout that bull crap!'' I growled, angry that he was messing with me.

''Bull crap?'' He raised an eyebrow, smirking, ''I'm perfectly serious _Mr. Shinra''_ He chuckled at his own joke. I just scowled.

''Oh, fuck you!'' I yelled!

''Tut tut, I am seme Reno; I will not allow to be topped by such a submissive person like you. You will be the one, as you so vigorously put it, _fucked_.'' I growled.

''Like hell I will! Besides,'' I blushed, looking away,'' I'm already in love!'' I smiled fondly.

''Well, I guess I'll just have to make you fall out of love with him, and in love with me.'' He announced proudly.

''No! No! I will not allow you to''

''Tough.''

''This isn't fair! How dare you just walk into my life, announcing this!''

''Hmm... I see what you're saying... How about this, get to know me. See if we can at least get on. Then I will allow you to decline the marriage. We have time, a month, to get to know each other. Deal. Okay.'' He stood up, not even waiting for me to reply. I just grumbled a ''fine'' and saw him out the door- not before hugging Rude first 'course! Rufus ruined it by kissing me on the lips firmly, showing his dominance and leaving with me flushing with both embarrassment of being kissed in front of Rude and anger, of being kissed in front of Rude.

As soon as they left the door, I slammed it closed, sliding down the door, sighing. This was all so confusing... and even school was stressing me enough. Having a demon want to _mate _with me just topped it off! I stumbled up the stairs, collapsing on my bed, and fell into the warm, open arms of my emotional mother, Sleep.

That is until I got woken up a few hours later by the sound of head board banging and Demyx screaming. Oh Joy.

**A.N. I KNOW! Its shit ; But, It came to me and I just HAD to write it! :D Anyway, what do you think? Continue? Scrap? Go jump off a cliff? Any type of review/criticism is welcome~ if anyone wants me to explain the whole demon thing again or in more detail or something just say, I will probably explain it more deeply in later chapters! No need to fret! **

**Sayonara~ **

**Ichi xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes. I am updating this sorry excuse for a fanfic xD People have gave me strength. It's going to be explained in this chapter how there are Demons and shit :L Sorry for the wait.**

**I'd like to take a moment to thank **_Talcen _**for the first review, and for being nice about my fic ^^, **_Cuzosu _**For being honest and nice : ), **_Cilla92 _**for the simple but sweet review, **_1959bettina _**for the lovely review 3, **_Night Walker-leader _**for making me laugh :'D and thanks **_Silver Tears 11 _**for being honest with me, and helping me. **

**Unfortunatly, I still have no Beta... But I promise, I WILL find one.**

**Music: '**_The Medic Droid_**' , '**_My Chemical Romance_**', '**_Panic! At the Disco_**'**

**Joy's of my life**

**Chapter 2 – Never walk to school with your annoying brother and his blonde boyfriend.**

**Reno P.O.V**

The next day...

I was ten feet behind Demyx and Axel. I started to wish I was infront of them – Seeing people suck each other faces off in not a pretty site. I was currently walking to the bully zone I call 'School'. It was ten minute walk from my house, making me slouch whenever it came into sight. When I reached the school gates, I scanned the large school grounds for my only friend Cloud.

Cloud was the popular kid. He was friends with all of the assholes, all of the whores, even the teachers loved him (the female ones that is). Luckily Cloud isn't one of those douches that act asses in front of their friends, then are all sweet-as-sugar behind their backs. Me and Cloud had been friends since we were 5, i even had a small crush on him. But he was in love with this jock, Sephiroth. Now that guy IS a douche. He skips class, he smokes weed, he drinks all night, then he goes fucks some whore! He doesn't even look at low class scum like me. Course he only bullies Cloud. I don't see what Cloud sees in a man like him. This one tim-

"-eno! Earth to Reno!" Speak of the devil!

"Cloud!" I grin and rugby tackle him in a 'Bromance' sort of man which gains many scowls and glares directed at us.

"Reno! How're you... Reno, what the fuck is up with your face? You look like you woke up in bed with Professor Saïx!"

"Ewww, what the hell! No!" I groaned in disgust. Saïx was Our English teacher, he had this ten foot metal spiky pole up his ass. Not to mention he wasp 'no touching' rule. The Head master, Xemnas had him. And not as in a teacher way.

Cloud laughed at my reply, "We have Double History first right?" I nodded.

"With Proffesor Zexion." Cloud groaned.

"He's so... so... so lifeless! I hate it!"

" Axel said he's not much better out of school"

"Your so lucky to have your brother as a teacher!"

"Ugh, no, it really sucks." I groaned.

"Yeah, but-" The bell rang. First lesson.

"You better go to your friends, Cloud." I sighed, I hated this part. I hated being alone.

"They can live without me."

"No they can't. Your their idol. They will think I used my 'witch' powers to make you stay and beat me up, now go! I'll be fine. Promise." I lied through my teeth. I got beat up anyway.

"Alright... See you at lunch..." Cloud frowned and jogged away from. I felt my heart sink I saw watched his retreating back. I sighed for the billionth time and started to class.

In class...

I sat at the back, in the corner, for every class. At the front was Cloud. To my right is this bitch and in front was some person who thinks he's funny. He's not. Professor Zexion came into the class, huffing and puffing, his face as red as my stupid hair. He quickly sorted out his crooked tie and got on with class.

"Class, open up your blue text books to page 50 and start reading. Today our aim for class is to understand why we lost the war against _Jenova_." The class fell silent at his words.

I flipped open my book and skimmed over the pages.

'_**Jenova swept over the Earth in a matter of minutes, destroying everything in her path. The Demons that called Jenova 'Mother' Wreaked havoc on the humans that inhabited Earth, mainly in areas like Japan, Russia, England, America and Greece. The military's missile's did nothing to help Earth's position, only angered Jenova into wiping them off of her newly claimed planet. **_

_**Today, us humans live among demons, not even knowing it ourselves. Our leaders are made up of pure Demons. The stereotype demon is nothing like the real demon. They do not breathe fire, they are not scaly, and not all of them are evil. In fact, us humans are more ill hearted then Demons. In the 1900's...'**_

I stopped reading. I felt my palms sweat; I was reminded of what happened last night, of how he looked straight into my eye. A few people do that to me; usually they see me as dirt and dare not get infected by my low paid heritage by looking me in the eye.

"Sensei! Reno looks ill!" I snap out of my hyperventilation.

"Flynn, do you need to go to the Nurse's office?'' Zexion's calm voice slices through the air.

"N-no.. I just need some fresh air Sir." Without waiting for his reply, I stand up. My chair makes a scraping noise as I rush out of the room to clear my thoughts. As I leave the room, I hear the familiar voice of Cloud shout 'I need the toilet Sir!' I smile to myself.

I start rushing up to the roof, the best place to think. I'm on the last stairwell when I see the metal door at the top. I'm doing 3 steps at a time now, I reach the top in no time. I swing open the door and rush over to the edge of the roof, placing my hands firmly on the metal bar that surrounds the roof. I heard the door swing open again and heard footsteps.

"Are you feeling okay?" It was Cloud

"C-course" I smiled in what I hoped was reassuring. I could tell by Cloud's frown that it was not.

"I thought you were going to faint."

"It just felt stuffy in there, that's all." Well, that was part of the truth.

"Okay..." Cloud didn't seem happy with the answer, but that's life.

We were silent, the wind blowing our hair around our faces until Cloud broke it.

"Are you hanging out with Rude again today?" I felt my body tense at the question, I still had last night at the back of my mind.

"...I don't know. Probably not, he's busy with exams ya know?" I hope Cloud doesn't continue...

"The group is skipping last classes and going to the arcade at lunch, so I can be with you at lunch" I could almost _feel_ Cloud beaming from beside him.

I grinned, " Today is the best!" I hugged him tight, wishing to never let go.

We stayed like that for what seemed like for ever, just holding each other. I wish Cloud loved me... Just like I wished Rude loved me.

"You ready to go? The teacher must think I did a massive dump." I laughed.

"Yeah, let's go." We then proceeded to leave the roof holding hands. Call me feminine, but it felt safe holding his hand.

At lunch...

Me and Cloud are walking around campus, near the garden, just talking about random things. Mainly Llama's and Chocobo's.

"Llama's have two _l_'s!"

"Silly Reno, Chocobo's have two _c_'s too!"

"S-shut up! I knew that..." I can feel myself blushing at my stupidest.

"Ha! I win!"

"Pffft, no!"

"Yah-huh! Nyeeeh~"

You little-!"

"**Could Reno Flynn please come to the reception. I repeat; could Reno Flynn please come to the reception. Thank you."**

"What the... What have you done now Reno? Reno...?"

I was scared, I knew who it was. I knew he was waiting for me at reception. I knew he had started our 'get to know each other' plan. I knew it was Rufus Shinra.

**A/N I know. It sucks. All that wait for this measly chapter? I tried to use the tenses as best as I could. Sorry if it still sucks. Is it any longer btw? I just want to know. I wrote this all in a couple of hours so it probably sucks. Review please. Seriously, if you don't review, I forgot about this. **

**Bai baiii~ xxx**

**Ichi.**


End file.
